The Corey Story
by Say Word Son
Summary: A parody of naruto with some inside jokes that involve my friends. if your easily offended then don't read. R
1. Enter: Corey & Crew

Chapter 1

Enter: Corey and Crew

Now we all know the story of Naruto, and if you don't then why in thee blue hell are you reading the corey story about Naruto? Don't answer that question, now let us begin this epic tale...

The day was early, the sky as blue as the lines of the paper I wrote this on before I typed it out, it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon yet the day had just begun for our hero. "Corey why are you late this time" a man asked our awesome ass hero. If you haven't realized it yet Corey is the main character. "sorry Keemkashi Sensei, but what had happened was.." Corey said trying to make something up. "forget it sit down." Keemkashi said. Keemkashi was a legendary ninja in the hidden leaf village known throughout the world as 'The Lazy-Eyed Ninja'. Keem often wore a Harlem Globetrotters headband covering his right eye, why you may ask? How about you read on fool.

"Tomorrow is graduation, your test will be simple, you will transform into...COREY STOP STARRING AT THE CEILING!!" Keemkashi yelled at his most troublesome student. "I CAN'T HELP IT!!" Corey yelled back pointing to his right eye. "Yeah remember sensei he has a lazy eye too" Jandro, a fellow student said. "anyways you will transform into me, class dismissed." Keemkashi said disappearing leaving the students in awe 'he does that every class, his shits weak' Corey thought to himself.

"Can you believe it Jandro? By this time tomorrow were going to be official Queff Village genin." Corey told his lifelong friend. "I know...hey look out emo kid!" Jandro said pushing a homotional ninja out of the way. "Hey its Tommy" Corey said referring to the emo kid with the crookedlip. "My names not Tommy" the emo said in a plain voice. "it's Thomas Thomas of the extinct Thomas clan" Thomas said walking away. "I bet he cuts himself" Jandro said aloud. "Seriously though what the fuck is wrong with his lip?" Corey said before leaving for home.

The next morning Corey woke up early and was the first to be in class. "Corey are you high?" Keemkashi asked surprised that Corey was there 2 hours before the academy even opened. "not now chief I'm in the fucking zone." Corey said sitting in his desk...a few minutes later he fell asleep. "Corey wake the fuck up, it's your turn" Jandro said pushing our hero out of his desk. Corey looked around the room and noticed a strange looking man standing beside Keemkashi "who the fuck is that? Batman?" Corey asked pointing to the man. "This is Nate Sensei, an old friend of mine" Keemkashi answered. Corey could tell by the look in his eyes that batman had a weakness and it was time for him to exploit it. Corey walked to the front of the classroom "transform!". When the smoke cleared Corey was gone and in his place was a white woman with some big ass titties. "Excellent now please turn around." Nate sensei said with drool dripping out of his mouth. 'No Homo but I gotta do this to pass' Corey thought slowly turning around to reveal...a pancake butt (A/N: a pancake butt is a flat ass usually projected on white women) "just like mom use to make, nice & flat, I just wanna put maple syrup on it and eat it up um num num." Nate yelled.

All the students were told that they would be put in groups of threes and would meet their respective sensei's the next day. "I can't believe that Corey kid passed" a skinny white bitch whispered to her her friend. "I know especially since he's got that beast in him" her friend whispered. "I wish I had that beast in me, you nah I'm sayin?" the white bitch said laughing obviously wanting Corey's massive cock. They were both starring at Corey while he was doing is celebratory robot dance.


	2. Kool Beans

**Chapter 2**

**Kool Beans**

Corey, Jandro, & Thomas were the only ones left in the classroom, still awaiting the arrival of their new sensei. "fuck this I'm going to sleep" Corey said putting his head on his desk. Thomas sat there and starred at the board, he was in deep though, or maybe he was sleeping with his eyes open, you never know, he is a ninja. Jandro on the other hand was the most active of the three, sitting at his desk watching porno and listening to the Wu-Tang Clan while watching porn on his psp, "Wu-Tang Clan ain't nothin to fuck with!" he sang.

"Yo wake up motherfuckers!!" an obviously black voice said catching the attention of the 3. They looked at the man in awe, while he stood there with 6...well 5 eyes looking at him (Corey's other eye was focused on the ceiling). "why in thee blue hell are you here Keemkashi?" Corey asked. "well what had happened was, the third hanskage decided that you three suck major ass and you need the help of the magnificent Keemkashi!" Keemkashi said. "wait, we...suck?" Thomas asked himself aloud. "fuck yea you do,no need to get all homotional about it though, the hanskage hates gay people, remember?" keemkashi replied. "now back to business, the other Jounin took their students all around the village to get to know each other. But since I'm broke and the man is trying to keep me down we have to stay here, now you first" Keemkashi said pointing to Corey.

"Well I'm Corey, the fastest and best looking ninja in the hidden Queff village, I'm known for the famous Corey Curl hair style, my special move: The Corey Spin, and my ridiculously large penis" Corey said. "I heard it was 9 inches long" "11 but hey who's counting?" Corey said sharing a laugh with Keemkashi in a no homo way. "Ha ha wooooo! Alright Jandro your next.". "I'm Jandro the tallest fucking mexican or TFM. The proudest moment of my life is when we were all in Ms. Penguin's class and I squirted lotion in Keemkashi's eye and made his bitch ass cry. Also I am most likely to be confused with a mountain lion or a Samoan" Jandro said glaring at Keemkashi who last month told everyone that Jandro was The Rocks cousin Alerocko.

"Alright lets go - -" Keemkashi said before being cut off by Thomas Thomas a.k.a. The Fifteen Minute Man. "But what about me?". "What the fuck could you possibly be bitching about now T.T.?" Keemkashi asked the emo. "everyone else gotta go, so now its my turn. I'm Thomas Thomas from the extinct Other Clan, you see at first we were Aztecs but then I evolved into an Other, my wingman who's name is Wingman killed the rest of my clan now I will find him and kill his ashy ass...also I have three nuts"Thomas said with a look of determination on his face but no one took it seriously because of his crookedlip. "well that was a waste of my 2 minutes...wait did you say you have three nuts, nuh uh show me, how did it happen?" Keemkashi asked. "no way man thats gay, but at first I had two nuts, now this one is safe" Thomas said making weird hand motions. "but this one got cut in half or something I don't know but it regenerated and thats the story". Thomas finished...in fifteen minutes, ya know I'm sayin? Ya know I'm sayin? Of course you don't cuz you don't know me and if you do wuts poppin b? Anyway back to the story.

"now like I was saying, you still have 1 more test before you become official genin meet me at the training zone tomorrow, goodbye dickbag's " Keemkashi said disappearing.

_Next time on The Corey Story...they do ninja stuff _


	3. The Hidden Queef Village Genin Exam

**_It's Back! Now get ready Corey Story Fans as Chapter 3 is now up! Don't forget to Review..._**

**Chapter 3: Hidden Queef Village Genin Exam**

Corey, Thomas, and Jandro were waiting for Keemkashi to show up. "Did you call him?" Thomas asked. "Why would I call a black guy?" Jandro replied. Keemkashi suddenly appeared in front of the three, 'well he's just proving the stereotype' Corey thought. You see Keemkashi told the team to meet at the training zone at noon and it was now 3 o' clock in the afternoon.

"Why the fuck are you so late?" Corey asked the lazy eye ninja. "Your Genin Exam test is today and the test itself should be relatively easy. All you have to do is take these from me" Keemkashi said holding out 2 key chains. "and if you fail you will go back to that bitch ass academy with Nate Sensei seeing over your training". Corey remembered Nate, the way he looked at white women and their sweet flat pancake butts was sickening. "But there's three of us." Thomas bitched. "But there's three of us" Jandro said in a little bitchy tone, obviously mocking the resident emo.

Keemkashi then slowly backed away from his students and reached slowly into his back pocket, in return the three students furthered themselves from Keemkashi with fear in their eyes,what weapon could Keemkashi be reaching for?, a kunai?, a shuriken?, a dildo? Whatever it was it could surely kill the three. They watched closely as Keem something out of his back pocket, it was a book! "Haha my favorite novel : 100 ways to lose to Corey in Madden!" Keemkashi thought outloud. "so your gonna read that bullshit ass book while we fight?" Thomas asked. "Yeah if I wasn't then I wouldn't have pulled it out in the first place." Keemkashi said rolling his left eye (the not lazy one). "well thats the first mistake!" Corey said leaping towards Keemkashi with a Jumping Russian Side Kick, but the sensei caught his foot with one hand.

"I haven't even said 'go' yet" Keemkashi said. "Corey spin!!" Corey yelled while doing an awkward spinning move that amazingly broke the brown bears grip. "GO!" Keemkashi yelled signaling the start of the test. Upon hearing this Thomas ran to find a place to hide like a little bitch while Jandro lept behind some bushes and started to watch porno again, Corey on the other hand stayed where he was and launched another attack on Keemkashi, this time aiming for his head with a Super Death Kick, yet Keemkashi avoided the attack once again, this time by simply ducking at the last second. "now for a jutsu I learned from Pots N Pans!, 1000 Years Of Child Molestation!" Keemkashi said striking Corey in the anal region with two fingers. "no homo" Keemkashi said as he sent Corey into a nearby lake...big mistake. "Hispanic Style: Cuban Missile Jutsu!" Corey yelled. Suddenly three shadow clones shot out of the lake and zoned in on Keemkashi with crackhead speed. Two of the clones took Keemkashi's legs out with matching leg sweeps, the other kicked Keemkashi clean in the face, while the real Corey snuck out of the lake and reached for a keychain.

But Keemkashi quickly avoided the attempt and the real Corey but he couldn't avoid the clones who unleashed kicks to Keemkashi's midsection and head giving the real Corey enough time to sneak in and grab a keychain. "Wus poppin b? Wus poppin?" Corey yelled holding his arms up in victory. "I guess it 's now or never" Thomas Thomas said jumping out of his hiding spot, "Other Style: Crooked Fire Jutsu!" Tomas shot a fireball out of the side of his mouth and hit Keemkashi dead on and seemingly knocking the sensei out, Thomas then retrieved a keychain of his own. "Now it's time for the finish, Mexican Style: Trusting Steel Jutsu!" Jandro screamed jumping out from behind the bushes with a kunai knife in hand, Jandro suddenly stabbed Thomas in the side then took his keychain.

Keemkashi soon recovered and congratulated Corey and Jandro. "And as for you" Keemkashi said grabbing Thomas and tying him to a tree. Jandro grabbed some duct tape out of his pocket and taped Thomas's eyes open. "If you want to become a Queef Village Genin then you will have to sit through your worst fear" Keemkashi said bringing a girl into the group.Thomas screamed out of his Crookedlip while the girl dropped down to her knees and let Jandro and Keemkashi play Haitian Trivia with her, while Corey made applesauce out of her throat. 3 seconds later..."alright here it cums Hinata, 3,2,1, blast off!" Corey said skeeting on the girl with precise aim. 'BOOM HEADSHOT!' Jandro thought. "oh no Corey-Kun you got it in my eye" Hinata said rubbing her eyes but no one really paid any attention to her, except for Thomas who fucked her up lyrically. "you whore!!, you slutty ass fucking bitch!!" Thomas screamed in agony, he truly had what it took to be a Queef Village Genin. "Hinata there you are" a teen said walking towards his cousin. "ah!" Corey screamed in really bitchy way, you see Hinata's cousin Neji appearing like that scared the shit out of Corey and he accidentally shot some of his beetle juice into Neji's eyes "No I'm blind!" Hinata and Neji yelled at the same time, they had been blinded by Corey's magical semen.

"Lets get out of here, RUN!" Keemkashi said to his team, taking off in the process. "I..I..I can't stop!" Corey yelled. "He can't stop!" Thomas yelled, still tied to the tree. Corey looked around and saw that Jandro had already left and that his wallet was also gone, 'damn mexican' Corey thought before activating his 'get the fuck out of here jutsu'. "no don't leave me here" Thomas cried out.


	4. Pervy BanyMang!

**Chapter 4: Pervy Bany...Mang!**

The sun had just set and Keemkashi, Jandro, and Corey were eating at Be Longs noodle shop when Thomas Thomas walked in still tied to the log."Thanks for the help back there assholes, now I have to go back to that bitch ass academy" Thomas said trying to find a way to sit down. "No problem ese" Jandro said pulling out a kunai and cutting the ropes freeing Thomas from the log. "that's where your wrong T.T. , after having to watch Corey blind both Hinata and Neji with his massive pork sword, you deserve to wear the Queff Village headband" Keemkashi said.

"Hey get outra here fratass!" Be Long said chasing a fatass red kid out of the shop. "I hate that fatass, fuck you Kevji!!" Thomas yelled at the big ass skittle. "Hey calm down, don't let Mr. Bitch Tits over there ruin your night, you are all now genin, celebrate mother fuckers" Keemkashi said turning on some Prince. Purple Rain echoed through the night as the team celebrated, but as Corey roboted around the shop Keemkashi approached him, "Corey may I speak to you alone?". "Alright as long as its not some homotional shit, because if it is guess who's gonna be reported to the Hanskage? You, mother fucka!". And with that the two stepped out of the shop while the sound of Purple Rain faded away. "I'm going to cut straight to the point, Corey you have a demon spirit inside you, resting inside you is the ten tailed tiger" Keemkashi revealed. Corey stood there in disbelief, he was the container of the ten tailed demon? "Well that explains alot" He muttered, walking away from Keemkashi and into the night. Keemkashi went to go follow the fallen hero but was stopped by Nate Sensei, "Let him go Keemkashi, he needed to know".

Corey continued walking, he just went where his feet demanded, his head was down giving him the chance to see his Queff Village headband hanging from his belt, 'How am I supposed to protect a village that the Ten Tailed Tiger attacked just thirteen years ago?' he asked himself. 'was I the last one to find out?, no wonder the kids at the academy always used to pick on me'. Corey lifted his head and found himself infront of the Hanskage Stone, where he stared at the faces of all the former leaders of the Queff Village,who strangely all looked the exact same. "One day I'll be up there" he said to himself.

"I'd rather there be a chica with some big ass tittay's up there" a voice said from behind Corey. " I don't feel like talking, please leave Nate Sensei" Corey said looking down again. "Psshhh Nate Sensei has nothing on me mang" the voice said, now being kind of creeped out Corey turned around to see a boy that looked like a 7 year old, mexican version of Raditz, "who the hell are you?" Corey asked, but with a gust of wind the newcomer was gone with the wind whispering his name "Pervy Bany mang" it whispered.

Suddenly Corey was put into a sleeper hold from behind, "what you have inside you if not a curse, its a gift you and only you have the power to either destroy or save the world" Pervy Bany whispered into his ear. Those words sunk in and Corey realized that the sage was right but that was the last thing he could think about because he passed out. "Thats right go to sleep cabrone, you see what your about to have in you is also a gift" Bany said to himself but before he could do anything the Hanskage arrived, "You may not know this Pervy Bany but that gay shit isn't allowed here by anyone, not even for a legendary sannin, why are you back in the village anyway?" The Hanskage asked. "This puta will is very special and has the potential to be the strongest ninja to ever live, I have come to train him" Pervy Bany said lifting the young ninja up and taking him back to his home.

_I would just like to say NO HOMO for this chapter and although this chapter is basically filler it is __kind of important to the story, well that was the latest chapter of The Corey Story, please remember to review _

_Until next time, Boats N Hoes._


	5. Pussy Ass Missions

_Warning: there is a lot of cussing in this chapter, if it may offend you then I suggest that you go fuck yourself. I'm just playing you know I love you guys in a no homo kind of way._

**Chapter 5: Pussy Ass Missions**

Corey woke up the next morning surprised that his anal region wasn't bleeding, He walked into the bathroom and proceeded to take a shit so big that the toilet called it's lawyers and was now ready to press charges for assault with a deadly weapon. Corey was about to wipe his ass when Pervy Bany jumped out from behind the shower curtain, "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Corey screamed like a little punk bitch, "what the fuck are you doing here!".

"Well after you avoided my rape technique last night, it is clear that you must be my pupil" Bany said rubbing this stomach real slow. Corey quickly recovered from the sneak attack. "get the fuck out of my house mother fucker" He said putting on his best Samuel L. Jackson voice.

"Ok senor, but you better get ready because you have your first mission today" Pervy Bany said leaving in a gust of wind. "I have to admit, that was a pretty baller exit" Corey said while finishing the wipe down.

When Corey met Jandro & Thomas at the training field, Keemkashi took them to the Hanskage's mansion where they received their first mission, just as the Pervy Bany had predicted.

"What!? I don't think you understand, Corey doesn't fuck with D-Rank missions, I kick motha fuckas in the face!!" Corey complained. "He's telling the truth" Thomas said revealing a indent of a shoe on the right side of his face. "Alright listen up mother fucker, You don't know shit about shit ok?,

I'm the god damn Hanskage in the bitch. You ain't shit but a Queef Village Genin, your a fucking git compared to me, now get the fuck out of my mansion with that bullshit...and take your shoes off, your getting bullshit all over my carpet!!" The Hanskage yelled. "somebody's got sand in their vagina" Jandro muttered as they were kicked out.

Just like the anime nothing interesting happened during the next two weeks, Team Keemkashi did little bitch ass D-Rank missions that included doing all kinds of yard work, which Jandro excelled in, mowing three people's lawn in less than twenty minutes. God Damn.

Three weeks later...

Team Keemkashi once again found themselves in The Hanskage's office, "I know you little faggots are tired of doing little bitch ass D-Rank missions, so fuck them, yall bitches are doing a special C-Rank mission, the employer even requested your team" The Hanskage said. And just then a very Jewish looking man walked into the office, one hundred dollar bills were literally hanging out of his asshole. "Who is this jabroni?" Thomas asked, you see Thomas had recently met The Rock at the Queef Mall, thus explaining his use of the catchphrase, and also making him the luckiest 3 nutted man in history. But since Thomas is irrelevant in this point of the story, nobody listened to him. "I know you all must be wondering who I am. Well I am Money Bag, a bridge builder from the Pussy Village, I have hired this team exclusively because I need Keemkashi's skills to escort me to the village. Jandro I need your mexican skills so that I can get the bridge built faster. And of course Corey, I need you the most, you see I need your skills...to fuck the shit out of my wife." Money Bags said. Corey and Jandro high five'd knowing that the session would quickly turn into a baller ass 3-way.

"But what about me and my skills?" Thomas asked. "Honestly kid, I don't even know who the fuck you are." Money Bags replied. And with that the four were off to the Pussy Village.


	6. Sacred Pussy Mist

_Yea so my bad on not updating for like almost 2 weeks, I am lazy. Yes that is my only excuse. Also if u are bored after reading this go to youtube and search for Nuts On Drums Ep.1 for maximum lulz. Just don't masturbate to it...unless your a girl._

**Chapter 6: The Sacred Pussy Mist**

Team Keemkashi had just left through the village gates when they were attacked by two bitch ass ninja that Keemkashi quickly took out with his pattened '1000 years of child molestation' taught by the all mighty Pots N Pans in case you have forgotten. "Money Bags why did these ninjas try to attack you"Keemkashi said raising his eyebrow, a little trick he learned from watching The Rock.

Money Bags then revealed that since he is Jewish that makes him extremely cheap and that he lied about the difficulty of the mission in order to save money. "Shouldn't we return to the village and inform the Hanskage about this?" Thomas asked. Keemkashi then looked back towards the gate and declared his answer, "fuck it we've gone too far". "But it's just right there!" Thomas complained. "Hey why don't you stop bitching you homotional dick fag." Jandro told the emo.

The team made it over the waters and near the Pussy Village without any trouble...that is until they reached the shore where the area became covered in mist, "This must be the sacred pussy mist" Keemkashi said. Suddenly a giant penis shaped sword came flying towards them but luckily everyone ducked in time except for Thomas who opened his mouth and tried to catch it but Corey quickly pushed him out of the way.

The swords owner appeared and boy was he white as fuck, he had a snagle tooth, a back that would make the hunchback of Notre Dame shit himself and the awkward appearance of a dolphin. "Dolphin" Keemkashi said revealing the assailant's name. "Keemkashi the Hidden Queef Village's Copy Ninja" Dolphin said. "Damn Keemkashi you are famous as fuck, how does this fag bag know you." Corey said to his sensei. "Well there was this website that I ran before I was ninja, that involved me fucking anything that I saw, which is how most people know me" Keemkashi revealed. "You three protect Money Bags, Dolphin may look goofy as fuck but he is also the reason this village has the nickname 'The Bloody Pussy Village" Keemkashi said. "Because this one time at a party I fucked a jar of strawberry jelly" Dolphin laughed. "yo that makes no fucking sense" Corey whispered to his team, yes it is his team.

Keemkashi charged towards Dolphin, who grabbed his sword and swung that bitch as fast as he could but Keemkashi used his Lebron James like hops to jump off the tip of the blade and into the air, coming down with a kick to Dolphins head. Keemkashi then pulled his Harlem Globetrotters headband up, finally revealing his Lazy-eye-igan, the mere sight of the eye could turn a man to stone, and not just his penis but his whole body, the eye itself was a light purple with a black prince symbol in the middle.

Dolphin just stood there, he was amazed by the sight of the eye, but then with the speed of a retarded seahorse he jumped into the water gracefully, Keemkashi went in after him but forgot that he couldn't swim!! Keemkashi was soon trapped in a ball of water. "Team Corey, I have a plan..."Corey then told his team the plan which I can't tell you but you will find out...now!

Corey dove into the water where his cuban-ness came in handy, while Jandro threw two bottles of tequila at Dolphins head. Dolphin dodged the first but before he could dodge the second it turned into Thomas who kicked Dolphins arm thus freeing Keemkashi. Corey then uppercutted the shit out of Dolphin, knocking him onto the land, Keemkashi took advantage of this and charged Dolphin holding a kunai to his throat. "Go ahead and kill me, just remember that every ocean has a dolphin" Dolphin said.

"Miami has Dolphins..."Keemkashi started before Corey added "...and cubans". But before Keemkashi could deal the deathblow, throwing needles struck Dolphin in the neck killing him.

Then a white girl who was wearing a Micheal Jackson mask jumped down from a nearby tree and picked Dolphins body up, the girl gave Keemkashi a nod before leaving. "Who the fuck was that?" Money Bags asked. "that was a tracker ninja from the Bloody Pussy Village." Keemkashi answered. "man I don't about you guys but I would fuck the shit out of her"Thomas said. "Too bad that was a guy" Keemkashi revealed. "wait so you want to fuck a guy?" Corey laughed. "what a faggot!" Jandro said. "I fucking hate you guys" Thomas said, wow he sounds a lot like Josh.

_This was one of my longest chapters I have typed out, which isn't really saying much but fuck it, it's an accomplishment to me dammit._

_Until next time, Keep it Kuss Kuss._


	7. A Shocking Revelation

**Chapter 7: A Shocking Revelation**

MoneyBags took the four to his house so Keemkashi could rest up and so Corey and Jandro could double team his wife while Thomas sat in the corner and took notes, "If you share some, you gain some" Thomas said writing in his notepad. Corey and Jandro then pulled out simultaneously and Corey slapped MoneyBags wife with his penis as he came, making his rock lobster stick to her face. Jandro on the other hand skeeted on her forehead while barking at her like a giant mexican doberman. "MOTHER FUCKER SLUTTY ASS BITCH" Thomas screamed in agony. But then everything slowed down for him and he felt as if he could copy their actions, so Thomas walked up to MoneyBags wife, took his wang out and beat it until he came on her face, Jandro looked Thomas directly in the eyes, (something that you just don't do in a gangbang.) and noticed that the emo's eyes had turned straight purple with no pupil but it quickly flashed back to its original color. "Excuse me guys, I don't mean to be a bother but Keemkashi wishes to see you" MoneyBags said interrupting the awkward moment.

Corey, Jandro, and Thomas went into another room and saw Keemkashi resting up on the floor. "what is so damn important that you had to interrupt the team bonding?" Corey asked. "Dolphin is still alive" Keemkashi revealed shocking the shit out of everyone, which is also how I got the name for this chapter. "the tracker ninja was most likely a butt buddy of his thus the reason he saved Dolphins life." Keemkashi further explained. "Now that you mention it, I have heard tales about Dolphin and a guy named White Meat" MoneyBags said, he was obviously listening in on the conversation from outside the door. "Is that all, I have to get back to laying some pipe"Corey said pulling his cock out and slapping it against his hand. "I am sorry but your pipe laying will be post-poned, Today you will train, come with me" Keemkashi said.

Keemkashi led his team to some orange fields and had them climb to the top of the trees using concentrated chakra to pick an orange. Jandro, being the most mexican of the three excelled at this training, using his beanerness to climb the tree with top crackhead like speed and pick an orange. The other two boys tried all night but had no luck. Realizing that this was a team effort, Corey approached Jandro who was now making orange juice. "Hey Jandro, I need some tips, how did you do that so fast" He asked. "How did I do that? Are you fucking retarded? I'm mexican ese, shit like this is in my dickie genes homes." Jandro said. There was an awkward silence. "Man fuck you" Corey said walking off 'wait a minute, maybe I must think like a fucking mexican' He thought. "Adole mang, ayo Thomas ese, we gotta do this for la raza" Corey said with a mexican accent. Realizing what Corey meant Thomas replied, "Then we go back to mi casa to smoke and play x-box mang", that was surprising considering that TT3 probably doesn't know what that even means. Back to the story, both made it to the top of their respective trees and grabbed an orange. They had completed Keemkashi's training and they had done it as a team...sorta.

_Yea that was a shorter chapter than usual but its like filler in a story if thats possible, but anyway if your bored and you probably are if your reading this of all things, then you should most definitely __check out Nuts on Drums Ep.1 & 2 on Youtube._

_Until Next Time, Keep it Kus Kus Fools._


	8. Finally A Update

**Chapter 8: Finally a update.**

The next day Moneybags took Keemkashi,Jandro,and Thomas to the bridge while Corey stayed behind...his wife nah mean?!?!"Why did I have to come?"Thomas asked while Jandro and some other mexicans that Moneybags hired worked on the bridge. "Because my wife doesn't like your crooked penis" Moneybags answered.

The bridge suddenly was covered in mist. "He's back"Keemkashi said pulling his headband up revealing his lazy-eye-igan. Dolphin jumped out of the mist attacking Keemkashi with his penis shaped sword. Thomas Thomas went to go run away but was cut off by White Meat. "I guess I'll keep Moneybags safe"Jandro said pulling out his psp and started playing it. Dolphin and Keemkashi battled while White Meat totally dominated Thomas and soon trapped him inside his secret technique; 'Mayonnaise Jar Mirror Jutsu'. Keemkashi went to go save his student but was once again cut off by Dolphin, "You have no faith in your student?" Dolphin asked. "Hell no" Keemkashi replied. Not knowing what to do next Keemkashi attacked Dolphin hoping to take him out then help out Thomas, who at the time was getting the shit beat out of him. Jandro on the other hand raised his arms up in victory and yelled "Touchdown!", He had obviously just scored in Madden 09.

Thomas was laying on the floor "I must do this for Mr. Putty Paws!" He said as White Meat reappeared in one of the many mayonnaise jars that surrounded him. White Meat went in for the attack, Thomas didn't even attempt to block it, it was all over "I have nothing to live for" Thomas muttered as he shut his eyes, he waited for the attack to hit, for death to take him away but it never did, confused Thomas opened his eyes and saw Corey standing in front of him, a huge gash above his left elbow. "Pussy" Corey said glancing at Thomas. Those words hit Thomas, they hit hard and brought back horrible memories. "Fuck my ashy ass ex-wingman"Thomas said as his lazy-eye-igan activated turning his eyes purple. White Meat went in for another attack and everything slowed down for Thomas, "am I high?" He asked himself, unbeknownst him a large black pupil formed in the middle of his eye. Realizing that now may be his only chance to attack Thomas jumped at this opportunity and struck White Meat in the face with his elbow, the hit somehow broke the mayo mirror jutsu allowing everyone to see the fight once again. "You jerk!" White Meat yelled throwing needles into Thomas' neck, each needle hitting its intended target. Thomas couldn't feel anything as he hit the ground his vision darkened.

"No T.T.!!" Keemkashi ran towards his fallen student but was blindsided by Dolphins Mayo Dragon Jutsu. "Holy shit Thomas is dead" Jandro said which he soon followed up by saying, "Corey you owe me $20". "N-no not my $20!!" Corey screamed, green chakra surrounded him and he punched the shit out of White Meat, breaking his mask in the process. Dolphin was distracted by Corey's increase of power, was he a super saiyan? I don't think so thats the wrong anime. Keemkashi took advantage of this summoning his pitbulls who all held Dolphin in one place. "I got you now faggot" Keemkashi growled, he strangely sounded like DMX. Corey kicked White Meat in the stomach before bringing his fists down onto the back of his head. Keemkashi's dogs held Dolphin in place while the ninja charged his final attack, he held his arm out and yellow chakra formed in his hand, it crackled like lightening. "This is for my Electabuzz, Thunderpunch!!" Keemkashi yelled as he dove towards Dolphin with his fist extended. Corey went in for the finishing blow on White Meat but the asshole fled at top speed..right infront of Keemkashi's attack.

There was a sudden silence which was ended by the sound of White Meat's body hitting the floor, everyone looked on in shock. Dolphin broke free of the dogs, he rushed towards his fallen butt buddy and kneeled next to his body, tears in his eyes. "Please don't leave me, please don't die" Dolphin cried. The team just stood there until Keemkashi Thunderpunch'd his fist through Dolphins head, "we don't do that gay shit in the queff village" Keemkashi said now standing over the dead bodies. "Holy penis pump look!" Moneybags said pointing to Thomas' body which twitched slightly before the emo kid stood up. "Give me my $20 back" Corey said to Jandro, who ran towards Thomas and punched him in the head. "No he's still dead, see?" Jandro said, not knowing that Thomas was simply knocked out. "How did he survive that anyway?" Moneybags asked. "That emo bastard probably cuts himself there all the time, making him immune to the attack" Keemkashi said.

And with their mission finally complete Team Keemkashi left the Pussy Village, leaving the unconscious Thomas behind. "should we wake him?" a worker asked. "You know what? I still don't know this mother fuckers name" Moneybags replied "but still get this bitch off The Great Corey Bridge" He ordered, making some of the workers throw Thomas off the bridge and into the water below, which woke him up. "Thanks for waiting for me assholes" Thomas said catching up to the group. "I wish I had a Death Note I would write all your bitchass names in it" Thomas said. "So Keemkashi where did you come up with the name Thunderpunch?" Corey asked. "Well it's simple, the author is unoriginal and used it from Pokemon hence my shout out to Electabuzz" Keemkashi said ending this chapter.


	9. That Shit Is Kraxy

**Chapter 9: That Shit Is Kraxy!!**

When the team returned to the Queef Village Keemkashi went to the Hanskage office to brag about how much ass he kicked while Jandro, Thomas & Corey were approached by Koca, the 3rd Hanskage's grandson. Corey remembered the first time he met Koca and helped the child escape from PNP's closet, causing the young ninja to look up to Corey.

"Hey boss" Koca said. "Go the fuck away" Corey said. "Yeah get out of here Richard Focker" Thomas said, the emo then turned to the rest of the team. "Get it? Dick Fucker?". "Yeah we got it dick face" Jandro said. Koca ran off, what was said didn't really affect him, if Corey told him to leave, he left. Shit if Corey told him to go take a picture of himself with a horse penis on his shoulder and put it on myspace, he would do it.

Unfortunately for Koca he ran straight into a teen that looked a little bit older than Corey and the rest of his team. The teen picked Koca up by the throat while a girl presumably his sister watched on. Using his ninja focus, Corey sensed that Koca was in trouble, the kid was like a son to him, he couldn't let him get hurt, because if he did the Hanskage would whip his ass. Jandro and Thomas were the first to find Koca and tried to talk the asshole into dropping the child. Corey knew that he wouldn't listen to Thomas, maybe Jandro but definitely not the kid with the crooked lip.

So Corey did the next best thing, he stood on a branch on a nearby tree and kicked a rock off, hitting the mother fucker right between the eyes, making him drop Koca. "What the shit man?!" The guy cried, he looked up and saw Corey standing on the branch looking like a total badass.

"Who are you?" the girl asked while eye fucking the shit out of Corey. "None of your damn business" Thomas answered. Everyone looked at him weird but Corey continued on. "You have no say in my village woman" Corey said. "And before you go back in the kitchen, your gonna tell us who y'all putas are" Jandro said looking at the white girl's ass. But the question wasn't answered by neither of the two, instead it was answered by a voice from behind Corey. "We are sand ninja from the Village hidden in Iraq" The emotionless voice said. 'Please don't be Pervy Bany' Corey thought slowly turning around. "Thank you Morgan Freeman" Corey whispered to himself as he looked to the skies above.

Thankfully it wasn't Pervy Bany, it was a bald guy with a big ass backpack on. "We are here for the Chunin Exams" the kid said, he looked to be the same age as Corey and his crew. 'How did he sneak up behind me? I better keep my butthole tight' Corey thought. The kid jumped from the tree and started to walk off before stopping, "I am interested by your skills, I would like to yours and the hawaiian's name." The Sand ninja said. "I'm Corey and this is Jandro, now who the fuck are you?" Corey asked. "I am Kemo" He said before he turned and finally walked off with the other two sand ninja following him. "Wait! Don't you wanna know my name?" Thomas yelled. " I don't even know who the fuck you are." Came the reply.

"I should've saved my sand in the vagina joke for them" Jandro said while playing with some sand. " Where did you get that?" Thomas asked. "Mind your own fucking business" Jandro said stroking the sand like it was a kitty. "So where did you get it?" Corey asked. "I stole it from Kemo" Jandro replied, his mexican abilities sure did come in handy, but then the sand shot out of Jandro's hand and took off in the direction that Kemo left in. "Now that shit was Kraxy" Thomas said, and this time nobody told him to shut up.

_Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh it feels good to finally update, I know that some of you are probably pleasuring yourself to this (kevin) so I'll let you be. Alright now that your done, R&R weather you like it or not, oh and add me on that PS3- kingcorey69. _

_So until next time keep it kus kus fools!!_


	10. Lets Get This Motha Fucka Started

_Whats up motha fuckas!!! now I know I haven't updated in a while and you may be lost in the storyline, well I have one word of advice for you...go back and read that bitch son!! I would tell you why I haven't updated but excuses are for bitches..I'm out, enjoy this chapter peeps....._

**Chapter 10: Let's get this motha fucka started!!**

In the Hanskage's office, the Queef Village Jonin were discussing what teams were ready to take the chunnin exams. "Team Keemkashi is ready" Keemkashi said. "Team Pots is ready" A man wearing a green leotard said giving the Hanskage a thumbs up. "Team Nate is ready" Nate Sensei said. "Team White Lady is ready" a white Jonin said while Nate Sensei glared at her ass, 'Nice and flat, Nate Sensei loves that pancake booty!' he thought. "Are you jits fucking serious? Excluding Team Pots, all of your teams are composed of first year Genin." The Hanskage said. "That just shows how much confidence they have in their teams!" Pots N Pans said with a sparkling smile. "Fuck that I'm just hoping Thomas dies during the exams, that way I don't have to deal with his constant bitching" Keemkashi said. "Fine I'll allow it, only because I wish to see Thomas die as well" The Hanskage declared.

Later that day Keemkashi gave each member of his team the news about the exams and that they would start 3 days from the present time. "I can finally prove that one day I'll be the Hanskage!" Corey said. "Yea and I'll be able to prove that I'm a good ninja" Thomas said with a look of hope in his eyes. "Except your not" Jandro said, watching all of Thomas' hope go down the drain.

It was know time for the exams. Corey, Jandro, and Thomas met at the bitch ass academy, and made their way to the exams competitors room but before they could make it inside they were stopped by a teen in a green leotard and a single bulging muscle that ended at his knee, he had a weird hair cut, and to be perfectly honest, he looked like a penis from far away.

"Who are you? Big Dick Playa?" Jandro said getting into a fighting stance. "I am Cock Lee and I wish to fight the one you call Corey" The teenage penis said. "Fuck that. I got this pussy" Thomas said walking forward. "Thats what I'm talking about." Corey said doing a Renegade Alliance handshake with Thomas which was weird because they normally don't get along in my story.

Thomas ran toward Cock Lee but before he could do anything, Lee kicked him square in the jaw. "I am sorry for doing that guy whose name I do not know" Cock Lee said to Thomas whose eyes turned that familiar purple. "I guess its my turn" Corey said, stepping forward and taking Lee's attention off of Thomas, who saw this as a chance to attack. Thomas punched Lee in the back of the head, he then proceeded to monkey stomp the shit out of Lee, but Cock Lee gained the upper hand once again by kicking Thomas into the air. Lee then jumped into the air after Thomas but stopped after he heard a familiar voice.

"Cock Lee, get over here" the voice said. "Oh shit, was that Scorpion?" Jandro said. Jandro, Thomas, and Corey all looked on in confusion as Cock Lee was now begging for forgiveness from a big ass turtle with a headband with two eye holes cut out, on its face. "Ninja turtles are real?" Thomas whispered.


	11. Kabuto, Kabutops?

_God damn it's been awhile since I updated, but fuck it lets get it started..._

**Chapter 11: Kabuto, Kabutops?**

The turtle was soon covered in smoke and when it cleared a man that looked like simple jack in a green leotard.

"Pots N Pans sensei, please dont hurt me!" Cock Lee begged but it went unoticed as PNP kicked Lee straight in the forehead. PNP then spun around and gave Corey's team a thumb's up, there were tears in his eyes, he obviously didn't like hurting children.

"I'm sorry Lee!" PNP cried lifting the fallen ninja off the ground and hugging him "It's okay sensi, it was my punishment" Cock Lee said, tears were now forming in his eye's. The two were then strangely surronded by a beach, wave's crashing against rock's and the sun setting in the background. "Come with me Lee! We're going to Neverland!" Pots N Pans yelled pointing into the distance. "Wait, I'm not falling for that bullshit again. You know what they say, fool me once, shame on...y-you? If you fool me twice...if you fool me once, your not gonna fool me again" Cock Lee said rectiting a famous speech from George Dubya.

Deciding that now would be perfect, Team Corey left and walked into the Genin holding room. Kevji's team approached them, There was Levi, a lazy ass motherfucker with a thick ass beard, if you weren't from the village, you would think that he was a hobo but strangely there were rumor's of him being Moneybag's son. Then there was Ino, who was currently giving Jandro the stink eye, you see a couple of years ago Jandro accidentally got Ino pregnant and she eventually popped out three of his kids, Jose, Maria, and Jose 2. Needless to say, if Jandro didn't tear her pussy up, having those three kids sure as hell did. And of course there was Kevji, who would eat anything, and I mean anything, like you could take a shit, tell him it was a pile of shit and he would still eat it.

They were then approached by another team, this one was led by Kiba and his pet dog, Dan. I'm pretty sure they're into beastiality. Hinata was also on this team, she was the one that was blinded by Corey's poon stick, her eye's were still white as fuck from the incident. The third member of this team was Roach. Now this motherfucker was scary, he barely spoke, his eyes were always covered by his hater blockers and to top it all off, the kid had a jew fro.

The last team to approach them was led by Cock Lee, who beat people down with his fist's, feet, and his mighty cock., all of these skills taught to him by his role model, Pots N Pans. Neji was also on this team, he like Hinata, was skeeted on by Corey's man meat and was also still blinded but he trained his other sense's so he was like Daredevil, not the Ben Affleck Daredevil cause that one sucked. Tenten rounded up this team. No one knew Tenten's real name, we all called her Tenten because after sex she would catch the nut, ten out of ten times.

"What's up motha fucka's!" Thomas said, not getting his ass beat in that last fight must have boosted his confidence. "There sure is a lot of competition out here" Tenten said, ignoring Thomas. "It doesn't matter, the weak one's will be eliminated soon." Kiba said looking at Thomas. "Good thing Thomas is one of the best ninja's here" Corey said...wait what the fuck? Why were these two acting like friend's? "Why are you here Levi?" Jandro asked. "It was either this or watch your kid's again." Levi replied. "Um excuse me" a bitch ass voice said. "I am Kabuto, and I was wondering if you guy's wanted an edge over the competition." Kabuto said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're named after a fucking pokemon?" Corey asked.


	12. The First Test And Shit

_Two chapter's in one night? What the fuck is goin on ese? Btw, I know yall missed this, and if you didn't, then stop being a hater fool._

**Chapter 12: The First Test And Shit**

Kabuto pulled out a deck of card's. "I didn't know people still played Yu-Gi-Oh!" Jandro whispered to Levi while grabbing some of the cards while Kabuto wasn't looking. "I'm just hoping this dude doesn't evolve in Kabutops" Thomas said laughing at his own joke.

"I want to know about Kemo" Corey said. Kabuto grabbed a card and started spinning it on his finger before throwing it onto the ground and then started spinning on his head, slowly revealing a picture of Kemo. "Kemo, from the village hidden in Iraq, it says he has a brother and sister on his team, his brother's name is Moses and his a little asshole, I can't find anything on his sister though." Kabuto said. "Oh and he's jamacian" "Bomba clot" Jandro said.

"Hey, who are those guy's?" Levi said pointing to a group of three, Levi looked like he was about to unleash some Jew-tsu. "Their from the Shitty Music Village, no one really remember's their name's though, just that the music they play sucks ass" Kabuto informed the group. He was telling the truth too because I can't remember those jabroni's names either.

The three in question looked over at the group, one of the guy's, presumably the leader, wore tight nut hugging jeans and boot's with spur's on them. The girl of the group wore bright ass tye dye colors. "We need to stop fighting and learn to love" She said making a peace sign with her finger's revealing a tiny afro under her armpit's. "We'll learn that when you learn some motha fuckin style" Thomas said holding up his middle finger. The other person in the group also wore tight ass jean's and had mascarra on and had an emo slash hairstyle, if it wasn't for this dude's ridicously large adam's apple you would think that this dude was a total vag.

The one with the spur's approached Kabuto and started to sing some sad ass country song, blood suddenly burst out of Kabuto's ear's as the len's in his glasses started to crack. The D-bag stopped when a Jonin made his way into the room. "Turn off that shitty ass music" He yelled. "Now listen up dick wad's, I aint Aqua Teen Hunger Force" Nobody got it. "I'm not here to make you laugh" The dude was still yelling with his American History X looking ass. "I am the proctor for your first test and shit, now find a desk and sit the fuck down!"

The rule's of the first test were explained, you would have to take a test, after thirty minutes the final question would be written on the board. And if you were caught cheating three times you would be kicked out and your whole team would fail the exam. On the proctor's word everyone started, everyone but Team Keemkashi. Corey was trying to figure out why his desk was turned upside down and who the culprit of this prank was, while Thomas sat in his desk with his arm's folded looking forward at the board. Jandro was the only one doing work done, copying everyone's paper around him and also snickering at Corey trying to flip his desk back over. Hundred's of ninja's were kicked out before the last question was revealed.

The proctor then dropped a bomb bigger than Harashima. "If you get this question wrong you will stay bitch ass Genin for the rest of your life, or you could leave right now and take the test next year with a different proctor" The Edward Norton look alike said. Nine team's left leaving ony fourteen. Then Corey's hand shot up shocking the shit out of everyone, was he really gonna quit? "Proctor, could you shut the fuck up and ask the damn question already?" Corey said as his team looked on. "Yeah! Ask the question you bald bastard!" Thomas stood up and yelled, he then quickly sat down as Ed Norton look alike glared at him. "You all have passed the first part of the exam's" Ed Norton look alike said.

"Now it's time for the second part" A woman said walking into the room, this white girl looked like she knew her way around a penis. I mean this second proctor looked like she took pride in her dick taking abilities. The group followed the big tittied proctor to a forest like training ground. "This the forest of death, you will be inside of it for three day's , your goal? To find the corresponding scroll to that of your own, when the three day's are up you will be let into a tower located in the middle of the forest, if you have both scroll's that is." The dick taking proctor explained.


	13. The Most Ballin Thing I've Seen InAwhile

**Chapter 13: The most ballin thing I have seen in awhile**

They placed each team near an entrance to the forest before giving them a scroll. "We have the white scroll" Corey said pointing out the obvious. "We should get two black scrolls and make a scroll oreo" Thomas said smiling at his own joke. "too bad we're not high or that shit would be fucking hilarious." Corey said. "Well lets make that shit fucking hilarious" Jandro said holding up to joints. But before they could do anything, a gun shot was fired off, signaling the start of the second test.

Every group took a different approach, some went to hide in the shadows, while some went to search for a nearby team an get a scroll quickly. Team Keemkashi on the other hand looked for a place to smoke out. Once they found the perfect place they lit up, soon everything got hazy and it seemed as if time itself was slowing down for Corey and Thomas. "Yall like this? It's angel dust, PCP, that Ashy Larry" Jandro said before his teammate's passed out. "Finally" Jandro said pulling out his PSP and started watching porno. It took awhile but Corey and Thomas eventually woke up. "Man I gotta take a shit" Thomas said walking off. "Wait don't go yet, we should have some kind of handshake or something so that nobody sneak attacks us." Corey said, it must have been the ashy larry cause that was a ridiculous ass idea. "How about this?" Thomas said doing the renegade handshake. "Nah how about this" Corey said doing the robot. "That is crazy beans" Jandro said before doing the robot as well. "Fuck it" Thomas said adding onto the nice ass robot dance. This continued for about ten minutes until Thomas left to take a doo doo. Corey and Jandro tried out crazy ass dance moves while dancing to the song Poison. Thomas returned twenty minutes later. "Something doesn't seem right." Jandro whispered to Corey. "Show us the signal!" Corey yelled to Thomas.

Billie Jean played in the background as Thomas tapped his foot and snapped his fingers, he then busted out some crazy moves before ending it with a spin into a split. Corey and Jandro then threw shurikens at the imposter. "How did you know that I was a fake?" 'Thomas' said reverting to its orginal form, I really couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. What the fuck is up with guys that look like girls in this damn show anyway? "Thomas doesn't have rhythm, he couldn't dance to Billie Jean, or any kind of song that had a beat." Corey said. "Plus Thomas is probably still taking a shit!" Jandro added.

After forty minutes of action that I don't feel like writing or typing out, Corey landed a punch to the gender bender's face followed up by a kick that sent him flying, Jandro then monkey stomped both of his feet into the things chest, sending it crashing into the ground below. "Crooked style; Crooked Fire Jutsu" a stream of flames came out of nowhere and hit the thing in the face.

The He/She then stood up, half of his face was burnt off! But there was something else underneath it's face. Then this thing did the most ballin thing I have seen in awhile, he pulled his fucking face off son! and he had another face underneath it! wwwwhhhhaaattttt? But this one also looked like a woman except this one had a fucked up nose. "Who the fuck are you ese?" Jandro asked. "I am...Michael Jackson! And you, you will be my next body ch'mon!" MJ said, his neck stretching out towards Corey, but fortunately our hero dodged the attack at the last second by pulling Thomas into the way. Jandro and Corey watched on in disgust as MJ made out with Thomas' neck. MJ pulled his head back and a yellow bruise appeared on Thomas' neck. Seriously who the fuck gets yellow bruises?

"at least you didn't get the strongest one" Thomas said. "or did I?" MJ said asking a dumbass question. "um no you didn't dumbass, I'm right here" Corey said. "I guess the future will reveal if my choice was right" MJ said moon walking off into the darkness. "That bitch is stupid, he really really is" Corey said right before Thomas fainted. "Lazy bastard" Jandro said shaking his head


	14. Thomas Finally Does Some Kool Shit

**Chapter 14: Thomas Finally Does Some Kool Shit**

Instead of looking for a place to set up camp they fell asleep there, all except for Corey who had to use a secret method to make himself fall asleep, masturbation of course.

Jandro woke up the next morning finding that Corey and Thomas were still sleeping and also noticed that Thomas' foot was rubbing against Corey's cock (No Homo, also this isn't the kool shit that was mentioned in the chapter name) "Faggot" Jandro said, remembering the time he woke up to a foot job from the gothic ninja.

Just then a shuriken came flying past Jandro's humongous head, Jandro looked for his attacker and saw the three sound ninja whose names no one remembers. 'looks like I get to be the hero' Jandro thought as he ran towards the uname'd team before Redneck pulled out a guitar out of nowhere and smashed it over Jandro's head, Emo then threw razor blades at the mexican polar bear, Hippie then finished the assault off with a boring peace lecture.

Emo and Redneck then went in for the kill but were stopped when something heavy slapped them across the face. The attacker then revealed himself, "Tell me...how does my cock taste?" Cock Lee said slapping his junk against his open hand. Emo wiped his hand against his lip and freaked out, "Nobody makes me bleed my own blood!" He said before charging at Lee, who kicked that emotional fag bag into the air and followed after him, wrapping his massive cock around the emo. 'Please forgive me for using this technique Pots N Pans sensei!' Cock Lee thought before he dropped Emo head first into the ground.

Cock Lee was exhausted after using the hidden lotus, he felt he just when three rounds with Gianna Micheals and her big ass. He was expecting Emo to either be dead or severely injured at the least, but the queer was perfectly fine. 'Of course' Cock Lee though, 'That smelly Hippie bitch grew flowers there to cushion the blow'

Redneck took advantage of Cock Lee just standing there by spitting dip into his eyes and followed it up playing him a sad hillbilly love song that put him to sleep. Redneck and Emo went in for more damamge but they attacked again, "Shadow possession Jew-tsu!" a voice yelled from behind a bush, then Jewish shadows caught both Emo and Redneck, giving Ino enough time to sneak onto the battlefield and drag Cock Lee to safe place, before sucking his penis. Kevji took the Hippie out using his bitch tit technique, knocking that tie dye bitch out. But unfortunately for Levi his chakra was low, forcing him to call back his shadows and breaking off his Jew-tsu.

Emo and Redneck then, surprisingly went in for another attack only to, that's right, get cut off. This time it was by Corey. "Thomas what the shit!" He yelled. He had woke up during the commotion and noticed Thomas' foot stroking his bean stock. "Oh shit, my bad man" Thomas said waking up.

Thomas went to go put his head down again but his eyes shot open and then his face was covered in black spots, basically he looked like a gothic leopard. Thomas jumped towards Redneck with a new found aggression, punching him in the stomach before spartan kicking him in the chest. Emo went after TT3, who caught Emo's arm in mid punch and twisted it at an awkward angle, you could hear the bone, snapping in half as Emo let out a cry of pain. Thomas then threw the skinny jean wearing Emo to the ground. He stood on the arm that wasn't broken and starred into Emo's eyes before he jumped up and landed on the unbroken arm, shattering the bone and leaving Emo with two fucked up arms.

That was the baddest shit he's ever done, god damn!

Thomas then lifted Emo off the ground by his neck, he was gonna kill this mother fucker. "Wait we surrender!" Redneck said. "Yes, we wave the white flag" Hippie said. Redneck then threw a black scroll to the gothic Nicholas Cage in exchange for his teammate. But Thomas still didn't release his death grip. "Let him go fool" Corey said, he could now talk, the shock from the pure bad assery had just slightly worn off.

_And that's where this chapter ends mothafucka's, what will happen in the next chapter? Will Thomas listen to Corey or will Corey have to open a can of ass whip? Also you should check out my other two stories which are a lot more serious than this one, but just as bad ass. Til next time, Say Word Son, say word._


	15. Eat A Dick!

**Chapter 15: Eat A Dick!**

Thomas dropped the Emo and allowed Redneck to pick him up. Emo, Hippie, and Redneck then fled, and just in time too, as Thomas passed out again. "I wish I could take a nap" Levi said, stroking his beard.

"Alright here it comes" They heard a voice say weakly. The large group followed the direction in which the voice was coming from and found Cock Lee making applesauce out of Ino's throat. "That's what I'm talking about" Kevji said, rubbing his gigantic charcoal like nipples, if Thomas had been awake he'd probably be sitting in the middle of the forest jacking it. Cock Lee then stood over Ino, ready to give her a real kamehameha wave but before the blast could hit Tenten jumped out of a nearby tree gracefully catching the nut before swallowing it.

"Stop showing off. Grab Cock and come on" Neji said, standing on a nearby branch, with his cum filled eyes. "That's what she said" Kevji said, his confidence was rising, he was getting cooler by the second, he could feel it, things were finally starting to look up for the big guy. "Shut up fat ass" Neji replied, crushing what little confidence Kevji had built up for himself. Tenten grabbed Lee and left along with Neji. Levi's team then left as well, leaving the ballin ass team alone. "So I guess we go to the tower tomorrow?" Jandro asked. "Yea go get some rest playa" Corey said, looking over at Thomas, 'What did that extreme make out session and bruise do to him?'

The next morning the crew did exactly what they said they would do, they went to the tower with no interruptions, mostly because I hated that part of the show.

Team Corey then entered the tower, just like I said they would, and found that Kemo and Cock Lee's team to be the only other teams finished. "I'm gonna go masturbate" Thomas said, cracking his knuckles. Corey practiced his shit talking while Jandro played his Game Boy Advance, where did he get it? What happened to the PSP? And will we ever see the PSP again? Even I don't have the answer's to those questions. But Say Word Son why a Game Boy Advance? Because you can play Poke'mon on that shit you little fruit.

Soon the place filled up with four other teams. The gay ass Music Team, Levi's Team, Roaches Team, and Kabuto's Team. Once every team was present the Hanskage appeared with each team's sensei standing behind him. "Welcome to the third part of your exams, the preliminary round. If anyone would like to give up, just say it, your team will not be disqualified for your bitchass-ness" The Hanskage said, he was actually being nice. Kabuto raised his hand, "Haha fucking faggot!" Hanskage yelled, well never mind about him being nice. "Why the fuck are you quitting poon boy?" Jandro asked. "Because..I'm a little bitch" Kabuto said. "Whatever, only quitter's quit" Corey said. "Yea, go eat a dick you quitter" Thomas said.

The Hanskage then explained the rules of the third part of the exam, it would basically be several rounds of one on one fights with the winners advancing to the final exam. Each fight would end when a fighter either gave up or was knocked out, names would be chosen randomly.

Corey noticed Thomas wince in pain, he started to hold his hand against the bruise he had. 'I should tell someone about his injury, but fuck that snitches get stitches' Corey thought. 'I would let someone know about Thomas' injury but if he's hurt that'll give me the advantage if we fight' Jandro thought. The big ass jumbotron was turned on and two random names popped up, "Thomas and Joe, please stay here on the battlefield. Everyone else ascend the stairs and watch from there" The Hanskage announced, summoning an Jonin to act as a referee for the fights.

_If anyone's wondering who Joe is, he's one of the member's of Kabuto's team. I never cared to look up their names so they get generic ones. Will Thomas beat this guy's ass? Or will Mighty Joe Young straight murder Thomas? Find out on the next exciting episode of The Corey Story! And until next time, Say Word Son, say word. _


	16. A Bunch Of Battles N Shit

**Chapter 16: A Bunch Of Battle's N Shit**

Joe charged towards Thomas who avoided the attack and locked an arm bar on Joe ( Remember that Joe is one of Kabuto's teammates whose name I don't know, so he now goes by the name of Joe). But the weird looking motherfucker got out of by hitting Thomas in the stomach with a chakra filled hand.

With each hit Thomas felt his energy being taken away, Joe didn't wait for the village goth to get up, he went in for another attack but Thomas kicked the bitch in the jaw sending him into the air., Thomas looked over at Cock Lee and gave him a thumbs up.

Thomas then lept behind Joe (no homo) and unleashed some baller ass kicks that sent Joe crashing back to the ground, Thomas then came down stomping on the mother fucker. "I call that the emo slash" Thomas said panting heavily, the masturbation session must have worn him out. "The fight is over, Thomas wins" The ref announced.

Keemkashi lept down from his spot and grabbed Thomas then suddenly disappeared. "Damn you Keemkashi, you beat me to it!" Pots N Pans sensei said but he still gave a thumbs up. He was referring to his child molestation, calm down Josh don't kick me.

"I hope I get to test my strength next" Cock Lee said, he now had a leg weight and a sandal on his penis so it looked like he had three legs.

"Alright, up next is..." The ref said pointing to the extremely expensive Corey-tron 9000, which revealed the nest two participants. "Emo and Roach, please come down" The ref said. Both ninja jumped down and got ready to fight.

Roach noticed Emo's broken arms and started to put his plan into action. "I am giving you a chance to bitch out and quit" Roach said. But then the emo shocked the shit out of everyone, revealing that his arms had finally healed.

"Look behind you faggot" Roach said. "Holy shit!" Emo cried, his eyeliner was now running. There was an army of Roaches behind the wrist cutter. "P-p-please make them go away" The emo cried, turning to face Roach, who threw a fistful of roaches at the emo's face. "Oh! Whoop Pow Suprise!" Corey yelled from the stands. "I, I give up!" The emo bastard screamed, whipping his some of his eyeliner onto his little sisters jeans.

"Dude Roach is a fuckin beast" Jandro whispered to Corey. "Yeah, until I spray his ass down with some motha fuckin raid." Our hero replied. "Alright listen up faggots, the next battle will be the battle of the blind ass people, Hinata and Neji, get your cum filled eyes down here!" The Hanskage yelled, yes he yells when he talks, like a spanish Samuel L Jackson. "I-i have to fight my cousin?" Hinata said quietly. "Yeah bitch, hurry the fuck up" Corey told the blind bitch.

The two were now fighting, striking each other with their gentle fist. 'I must win if I want to see Corey's cock again' Hinata thought. "You know its a good thing that you skeeted in their eyes Corey" Kevji said. "Yeah, because it turned me on" Ino said. "No bitch because it helped activate their BYAH-kugan" Levi's lazy ass said. "So I'm kinda like Jesus? That's what's up!" Corey said before high fiving Jandro, who had a Jesus air freshener in his low rider, how's that for a stereotype?

Neji was now beating the shit out of Hinata, making the blind bitch bleed her own blood. "The match is over, Neji wins" The ref said ending the battle of the blind. "And now up next we have...that mexican dude Jandro vs that fucking whore Ino!" The Hanskage announced.


End file.
